customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bear in the Big Blue House Live: Surprise Party (Jomaribryan's version)
Bear in the Big Blue House Live: Surprise Party toured across the United States and Canada in 2001 and 2002. This was the first VEE Corporation's Bear in the Big Blue House Live! stage show, based on the episode "Mouse Party." It's Tutter's birthday and viewers are invited to join Bear and the kids in the Big Blue House as they work together to plan a surprise party for Tutter. This stage production features many of the voices from the show and many of its songs as well. On his birthday, Tutter finds himself missing his friends, not knowing that they're in the process of planning an elaborate surprise party. While he laments being all alone, the preparations are in full-swing. Ojo gets to work on making the cake, Pip and Pop are placed in charge of the decorations and Treelo is given the task of wrapping Tutter's present. Pip and Pop get literally wrapped up in the decorations, but Bear helps them to break free. And Treelo finds himself wanting a present, but Bear helps him to see that even when it's not your birthday, there's a lot of fun to be had at a birthday party. Additionally, a couple of lucky kids with birthdays get to come on-stage for a special presentation of "Happy, Happy Birthday." The Shadow segment, recycled from "Bear's Birthday Bash" features the children of the week. Notes * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! Surprise Party includes two segments featuring real kids. The first one, in which kids talk about mail, is recycled from "What's in the Mail, Today?" The second one features kids talking about what they like about having a birthday party, recycled from the show's basis, "Mouse Party". Things include presents, staying up late and blowing out candles. Cast : Bear : Tutter : Ojo : Treelo : Pip and Pop : Ray : Luna : Shadow : Josh Bourque : Shayne Fernandes : Anthony Giorgio : Sabra The Muppet characters were all performed to a pre-recorded vocal track. All the characters were featured live on stage with the exception of Ray, Luna, and Shadow, all three of whom were projected onto a large screen. Voice Talent : Noel MacNeal as Bear : Peter Linz as Tutter and Pip : Vicki Kenderes-Eibner as Ojo : Tyler Bunch as Treelo and Pop : Geoffrey Holder as Ray : Tara Mooney as Shadow : Carol Dennis as Luna Show Puppeteers : Ana M. Cabrera - Ojo : Yan Campos - Bear : Joe Kovacs - Bear : Doel Martinez - Treelo : Kevin Sario - Pop & Pip : Kristen Sario - Pip & Pop : Justin Walters - Tutter : Noland McFarland - Bear, late 2003 replacement Songs : What's That Smell? : Good Morning : Welcome to the Blue House : That's My Name : What's in The Mail Today? : Love Is Incredible : Let's Get It Together : Baby Baby : Magic in the Kitchen : Otter Love Rap : What's Mine is Yours : Where O Where is Shadow : Happy, Happy Birthday : The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha : The Goodbye Song : Where are My Friends? (Friends Forever Version 1) : Birthday Wish Come True (Friends Forever Version 2) Video releases * Bear in the Big Blue House Live! was released on VHS and DVD by Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment and Jim Henson Home Entertainment in September 2002 in the U.S. and Canada and September 2003. In the U.K. and Ireland. It was reissued in the U.K. and Ireland in March 2004, and again in November 2005 as another "big burst" for Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment before it was scrapped in September 2006. Additional Credits : Written by Mitchell Kriegman : Directed by Dean Gordon : Executive Producers --- Martin G. Baker and Michael Polis : Produced by Megan Hope-Ross : Associate Director --- Andrea Giles Rich : Edited by --- Jason Bielski, Casey Dake and Les Kaye : Post Production Supervisor --- Janie Oliver : Sound Supervisor --- Dino Herrman : Sound Editors --- Robert C. Jackson and Francois Blaighan : Logo Design --- Jason Bielski, Michele Moore For VEE Corporation: : President & Executive Producer --- Vincent E. Egan : Sr. VP of Production & Producer --- James M. Waters : Show Directors --- Cheryl Baxter and Sylvia Hase : Choreographer --- David Underwood : Music Director --- Jon Baker : Art Director --- Jeff Murphy : Lighting Directors --- Brian Monaham and Charles Crayn : Creative Director --- Thomas F. Lieberman : General Manager, Production Services --- Jack Pence : Director of Production --- Barbara Lutz : Director of Operations --- Jay Humphry : Manager, Costumes & Creatures --- Chris Vesper : Production Manager --- Clara Westberg Touring Company : Company Manager --- Terena Cardwell : Asst. Company Manager --- Carmen C. Toft : Performance Director --- Joseph Bearss : Head Carpenter / Crew Chief --- Todd C. Smith : Assistant Carpenter --- Cindy Guanci : Head Electrician --- John Leonard : Assistant Electrician --- Sandra L. C. Fong : Assistant Electrician / Video / Audio --- Kevin McCoy : Head Props --- Kyle Heartt : Head Wardrobe --- Jeanne Marlette : Puppet Master --- Kristen Sario FOR DOME PRODUCTIONS INC. : Production Coordinator --- Andrew Tinning : Technical Producer --- Sheldon Wilson : Technical Director --- Michael Mills : Video Engineer --- Mike Johnson and Elliot Christofoli : Audio Mixer --- Bob Miles : Booth PA --- Cyndi Volpe : Camera Operators --- Bob Armstrong, Steve Cruickshank, Chris Kelly, Mike Schaffel, Mark Snyder and Mitchell Villenevue : Utilities --- Stephanie Mackenzie and Mark Scott : Full Video Category:Live Shows Produced by VEE Corporation Category:Live video Category:Kids stage shows Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Stage Shows